


You Did That

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you even doing?" Keith asked </p><p>Lance looked at Keith, confusion riddled on his face. "Haven't you ever played with cats before man?" </p><p>Keith shrugged, out in the desert you would hardly see any animals that weren't trying to kill you, sure there was the stray dog or two, but they mostly left him alone unless they were hungry enough to try and go to him. Now that he thought about it, there actually there was one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Did That

_Boom._  

 _Boom._  

 _Boom._  

"What the fucking hell is that?" 

"Pidge, language." 

"What the fucking heck is that?" 

Shiro sighed, shaking his head only to stumble a bit as another loud boom shook the castle floor. Everyone was outside of their rooms, rubbing sleep from their eyes as they stood, wondering what the hell was going on, they were pretty sure the castle shouldn't have been doing this. 

"It's not another one of those giant monsters is it?" Hunk asked, a note of cautious nervousness seeping into his voice as he asked. 

Before Shiro could reply Allura's voice spoke up, the princess having come out into the halls to check on her fellow paladins. 

"No, if it was the alarms would have sounded, so it can't be anything inherently bad." She said, walking towards the control room, Coran and the others following in her wake. 

Keith strayed behind a bit, noticing a certain blue paladin missing. 

"Has anyone seen Lance?" He asked. 

Pidge just shrugged without looking back, following the adults. Hunk looked back towards him. 

"He's probably still asleep, I don't think we need to wake him, after all Allura said it can't be anything bad if the alarms haven't sounded." He assured him. 

Keith nodded, jogging slightly to catch up with the others. 

 

As they were passing another hallway Keith heard what seemed to be a laugh coming from a distance. He stopped for a moment straining his ears to see if he had heard correctly. 

And yes, those were laughs he was hearing, a certain blue paladin's laughter to be precise. 

He turned on his heel, walking towards the laughter that grew in volume as he got closer towards the balcony outside. 

Lance came into view, on the deck of the balcony, face red and tears in his eyes, loud peals of laughter slipping from his lips. 

That's when Keith noticed the loud booms had stopped. 

"Lance what the hell are you doing out here." Keith asked, mildly annoyed but more curious than anything. 

Lance calmed down enough to speak, waving a hand to urge Keith closer. 

"Dude, you will not believe what I was doing." Lance stood up, leaning against the rail and pointing towards the ground. Keith looked over, seeing everyone's lions down below, still as statues, looking unusually small next to the cliff side. 

"It's just the lions Lanc-" 

"Shhh just watch." Lance said hurriedly, holding up his other hand that held a small cylinder-like object. 

A laser pointer. 

He pointed it downwards and pressed the button. 

_Boom._

_Boom._

_Boom._  

Keith turned his head so fast he might've have gotten whiplash as he looked at the scene below him. 

The lions were  _moving._  

Actually moving, seemingly chasing nothing as they jumped and crawled over the other to drag claws through the rock as if trying to catch something. 

"Lance wha-" 

"They're just like giant kittens aren't they? I mean look at them! Watch this!" 

Lance adjusted his hand a bit, and from Keith's view it looked somewhere over by the black lion. He almost jumped as another boom sounded, all the other lions piling onto the black to chase the tiny red dot. 

"What are you even doing?" Keith asked 

Lance looked at Keith, confusion riddled on his face. "Haven't you ever played with cats before man?" 

Keith shrugged, out in the desert you would hardly see any animals that weren't trying to kill you, sure there was the stray dog or two, but they mostly left him alone unless they were hungry enough to try and go to him. Now that he thought about it, there actually was _one_.

"There was a mountain lion once, but I didn't have a laser pointer, just an old baseball, she loved the thing though, there was always a couple hours every day she'd come over and I'd just throw the ball." Keith said, still staring down the cliff side at the lions as they scrambled over a seemingly irritated black lion to get to their "prey."

It was silent for awhile before Keith looked up towards Lance again. His mouth was open ridiculously wide and he stared at Keith with an expression between awe and disbelief. 

"You'll get alien flies if you don't close your mouth idiot." 

That seemed to snap Lance out of his stupor for a moment. "You're the idiot, not knowing that a laser pointer and cats are endless entertainment. And how the hell did you even play fetch, with a  _mountain lion_ of all things?" 

"What? Is that not, a normal thing to do or something?" Keith asked, unsure 

Lance seemed to stop for a moment, looking at Keith as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"Dude no, those things are cold blooded killers man! Cute and fluffy killers, but killer nonetheless. How the hell did you not get, I don't know, attacked or eaten?" He was moving his hands all over the place now, his expression still incredulous and becoming more animated with his rant. 

"Lance we're literally traveling to new worlds in space, meeting aliens and we fight in lion robots that form into bigger robot. And you're amazed because I played fetch with a bigger than normal cat?" 

Lance sputtered, "Dude!!! It's a mountain lion! One of nature's most feared predators! And you played fetch with it! How else am I supposed to react?" 

Keith tilted his head a bit,an act that might have tugged slightly on Lance's heartstrings, not that he would ever admit it. "Like a person?" Keith questioned unsure, face in a small ~~pout~~ frown. 

Lance.exe has stopped working, please reboot. 

"Yeah, nope, I'm out." 

"Where are you going?" 

"I need to sleep for about another ten years, I'll see you guys in a decade." 

As Lance walked away, with a noticeably red face, Keith turned to look back  down towards the lions. They were sitting up straight, still as statues once more. 

Keith pulled away from the railing, his mind set on getting back with the others to tell them they had nothing to worry about, when a glint of light pulled his attention and distracted him from his current goal. 

The laser pointer. 

*** 

Lance once again woke up the second time that day, going to the kitchen for some goo before heading towards the hangar to hang out with Pidge. 

They found them sitting on the floor, cords and cables surrounding them, hooked up to various machines and computers. Pidge was typing away on their laptop as Lance made his way over the familiar mess of cables and cords to Pidge before sitting down next to them. 

"About time you wake up, here. You also owe me by the way" Pidge said, shoving a piece of paper in his face before going back to their work. Lance sputtered a bit, careful not to get goo anywhere. He turned around with his back against Pidge's, making sure most of the light from the computers could let him see what Pidge had given them. 

The piece of paper, was actually a picture, more specifically a picture of Keith. 

If wanted to be exact however, it was a picture of Keith from this morning on the balcony. Obviously taken after Lance had left. 

Keith was looking down over the railing, laser pointer in hand as the lions he guessed were probably romping around down below. What caused Lance to pause however was the wide smile Keith had on his face, and a little note scrawled on the bottom corner. 

 _You did that._  

Lance felt his face warm, carefully folding up the picture before settling it in his pocket, leaning against Pidge a bit more. 

"Thanks Pidge." 

"No problem Lance."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes let me know so I can fix them please!


End file.
